1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to a connector unit for connection of a fluid line to a mattress of a waterbed which unit comprises a first connecting piece assigned to the waterbed mattress, a second connecting piece assigned to the fluid line and a connecting sleeve which while in mounted position encompasses said first and second connecting pieces in part at least wherein at least one of the connecting pieces has a thread and is provided as a screw type socket and wherein the connecting sleeve has a thread for threaded engagement with said at least one screw type socket.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior known from EP 2 092 856 A1 is a connector unit for connecting a pump disposed outside a waterbed mattress to massage means arranged inside said mattress. The connector unit has a first connecting piece assigned to the waterbed mattress, a second connecting piece assigned to the fluid line connecting the pump to the waterbed mattress, and a connecting sleeve adapted to join the first connecting piece to the second connecting piece. Each of the two connecting pieces is provided with a male thread. Connection is established by screwing the connecting sleeve provided with female thread up on the two sockets. Assembly of the connector unit requires predetermined tolerances to be met because there are two threaded sockets provided. Moreover is the sealing of the connector unit quite complex.
It is an object of this present invention to improve a connector unit in such a way that a fluid line can be connected to the mattress of a waterbed quickly, easily and securely.